Food is often prepared for sale by a store clerk who loads the food into a base of a plastic container, and closes the lid of the container on the base. A customer is assured that the tamper-evident container has not been opened since the time when a clerk first loaded food into it and first closed it, by constructing a pull-tab that opens the lid so the pull-tab extends at an upward incline after the first time that someone opens the lid, such as to taste a small sample of it. If a customer sees that the pull-tab is raised, then the customer knows that the container has been already tampered with and the food may be contaminated, and if the tab is completely down then the customer knows that the container has not been tampered and therefore that the food has not been contaminated.